


You are, my fire

by I_am_sorry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempt, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not That Good With That, Omega Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_sorry/pseuds/I_am_sorry
Summary: He doesn’t know what he is pleading for and Kageyama, wide eyed, neither seems to have a clue but he complies anyway. His partner drops the ball and lowers his neck and finally, finally, finally, Shouyou can feel the tug intensify, the hunger scorching deep inside him, similar to the feeling he gets when he looks for victory.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/B/O.

 

.

.

.

 

Shouyou smells it for the first time on a normal Monday afternoon practice. It’s sweet but not overly so; it also goes somewhat sour in between and citric at times. He doesn’t know what it is but he likes it. It smells truly awesome and he kind of wants to chase the smell until he finds what it is that is causing it --so he can eat it. He feels hungry after a little sniff of the aroma.

Whatever it is however, it has to wait because Kageyama is waiting for him, ready to toss and Shouyou’s palms itch with the need to spike.

He doesn’t smell it again for the rest of the afternoon so he lets it go and concentrates on the game and in his partner’s moods. Kageyama looks less annoyed today than usual.

“What?” Shouyou asks after they manage a particular good combo, Kageyama’s intense stare is scaring him a little.

“What?” The black haired boy answers back, scowl firmly planted on his face.

Shouyou shrugs. “I dunno.”

“Y-you smell nice.”

Shouyou looks at him, tilts his head. “What do you mean?”

“Like sunny days, clear laundry… or something.” Kageyama mumbles looking at anywhere but at his face, he seems pained to admit something as nice about Shouyou.

Shouyou frowns at the flattery, turns his head and sniffs his clothes. He thinks he smells like he usually does. “Okay.”

“Get ready.”

Shouyou nods. “Once more.”

He spikes ball after ball and finally when they stop after hours of practice, he senses it again. “Kageyama,” Shouyou blinks distracted. “Can you smell that?”

“No,” Kageyama answers sitting down, grabbing his bottle of water. “You are weirder than usual today.”

“No.” Shouyou thinks Kageyama should be able to sense it; the aroma is strong enough now. “Come on! Don’t tell me you can’t smell it!”

“I don’t.” Kageyama says and that’s that.

They walk home together after practice and Shouyou thinks is weird the smell is still following him around. They say their goodbyes and he stops just when he is about to turn his bicycle to head home, the scent has gone weak now Kageyama is no longer with him.

Shouyou thinks he will forget it the next day so it really doesn’t matter. He shrugs and doesn’t think about it for the following hours.

He doesn’t forget about it.

He doesn’t forget about it at all, the next day the aroma gets stronger and Shouyou’s need to find it increases as well, he is not distracted enough to fail his practice but he makes many mistakes, Kageyama gets pissed.

It only gets worse after that, by the time the third day rolls around, Shouyou can’t barely help it anymore –he feels feverish with _hunger_ , he needs to find it, whatever that ‘it’ is and consume it. And then just like when he jumps, something primal tugs at him, guides him where he needs to go. He closes his eyes and follows.

And is curios, like almost always, Kageyama seems to be the answer.

So one morning before practice starts, Shouyou gets closer to him, until the both of them are almost breathing the same air.

“What are you doing?” Kageyama asks weirded out but he doesn’t pull away.

“I don’t know,” Shouyou says, he feels dizzy. “Kageyama, _please_.” He whines.

He doesn’t know what he is pleading for and Kageyama, wide eyed, neither seems to have a clue but he complies anyway. His partner drops the ball and lowers his neck and finally, finally, finally, Shouyou can feel the tug intensify, the hunger scorching deep inside him, similar to the feeling he gets when he looks for victory –he inhales Kagayema’s scent, rubs his face on the other boy’s neck and opens his mouth that by this time is already watering.

Kageyama doesn’t protest, not really, he looks just as out of it as Shouyou feels. He licks the skin, salty with sweet and is ready to bite when the doors to the gym open and someone screams something at him.

After that, all is a blur, someone grabs him away from Kageyama and drops a bottle of water over his head. Shouyou blinks after that, the misty fog that had been clouding his eyes has finally lifted.

“What?” He looks up. “What happened?”

The captain is right there with him, he seems embarrassed and very much like he wants to be anywhere but where he is. “Um.”

“Where’s Kageyama?” Shouyou asks because he was with him before the fog clouded his senses.

“Right,” Daichi says. “I need to talk with you, Hinata, alone.”

Shouyou nods, he doesn’t think he is in trouble or he hopes he isn’t.

“Well you see, Kageyama is with Suga right now and they are probably doing the uh, same talk.”

“Okay.”

“Right, look, here we don’t make distinctions, is not how we work but what has happened today, had never happened before.” Daichi says turning into his serious person. “I wasn’t sure about you but now I know, you are an alpha, Hinata, and you don’t know how to control yourself yet.”

Shouyou just stares, he is confused. “Huh?”

“An alpha.” Daichi repeats.

“I don’t get it.”

Daichi swallows hard. “Okay, maybe I’m not as good at this as I should; we could wait for someone else to explain it to you.”

“Is something wrong with me?” Shouyou says concerned because, Daichi looks as if he will faint any minute. It looks bad.

“No.” Suga-sempai says behind the captain, who looks relieved at seeing him arrive. “There’s nothing wrong with you.”

“Where’s Kageyama?” Shouyou asks again because, it seems important somehow that he knows this.

Suga-san just smiles and points to the other side of the court, where Kageyama is looking down with disbelief at himself, he looks like he will die from mortification any minute now.

“Um,” Shouyou says, he kind of wants to go to where Kageyama is. “Can I go now?”

Suga shakes his head, so Shouyou stays; he taps his fingers on his leg and waits for his seniors to speak.

“Okay, how much do you know about alphas, betas and omegas?” Sugawars asks.

Shouyou shrugs. “Not much, all the people in my family are betas.”

His sempai nods. “Okay, that’s good,” he says in a calming manner. “Let me explain then.”

 

.

.

.

 

Kageyama starts avoiding him after that and Shouyou gets it, somehow, with all the things Sugawara-san explained to him, he would have to be blind to not see, why Kageyama is avoiding him as if he has gotten the plague.

After three days of no tosses and no Kageyama, Shouyou has had enough. “I get it!” He shouts from his place on the court, lifting his arms and waving around, Kageyama turns his way.

“I didn’t mean to,” he says because he didn’t really knew what was happening that day. “I want to practice normally again, I won’t accidentally knock you up, come on Kageyama, Toss for me!”

All the people on the court fall silent after that. Asahi looks pale and Sugawara-san a little bit troubled but happy as Daichi-san covers his face.

Tsukishima snickers from sideline while Yamaguchi tries to shush him down.

Nishinoya and Tanaka remain as oblivious as ever.

Coach Ukai looks as if he is about to have a stroke.

“Shut the fuck up!” Kageyama growls, his face is red.

“Come oooooon!” Shouyou protests.

 

.

.

.

 

Shouyou texts Kenma that night, he explains his situation and pouts while watching a volleyball game in rerun.

_‘what did you mean, you didn’t knew?_ ’ Kenma asks and he frowns because how was he supposed to know, he should have been a beta not an alpha.

_‘I duuno.’_

_‘maybe you just presented late?’_

_“that’s what Daichi-san says.’_

Kenma takes a while to answer in which Shouyou thinks about texting Kageyama, just to say he is sorry again. He doesn’t.

_‘Kuroo is an alpha.”_

Shouyou nods his agreement, he kind of guessed as much –the captain’s explanations had helped a lot _. ‘say, you are an omega, right?’_

‘ _yes,’_

He flops down on his bed and groans, why is it so difficult? Then again everything with Kageyama has been difficult since the beginning but the truth is Shouyou wouldn’t want it other way. _‘would you get mad if I sniff you?’_

_‘not supposed to. Just between couples, if you do I will get your scent all over me.’_

Shouyou sighs, it was worth trying at least. _‘‘Kay’_

_‘is it really important?’_

_‘yeah.’_ And it is because, he needs to know if any scent can affect him or if it’s just Kageyama’s scent the one that makes him go crazy, Shouyou thinks maybe he is not ready to accept the insinuations that would be implied if this was the case.

_‘when are you coming to Tokyo?’_

 

_._

_._

_._

 

It turns out Kageyama’s the only person that has a scent that makes Shouyou’s knees go weak and for that alone he is so, so fucked. Kenma smells nice and warm, like hot chocolate and warm wool, he lets Shouyou smell him and even then with his mouth so close to his friend’s neck, he doesn’t get the urge to lick it or bite it.

He thanks Kenma afterwards and offers to buy him an Ice cream because Shouyou still has some trouble understanding all the things about courting etiquette for an omega but he understands this was big deal.

“It won’t get you in trouble?” Shouyou asks.

Kenma looks down on his game console. “Not really. I’m not mated and your smell will fade in a week or so.”

“What about me?”

Kenma tilts his head, and looks at him with curiosity. “What about you?”

“Am I gonna smell like you? What do I smell like?”

Kenma nods. “Yeah, you will smell like me for a week or so, um, you smell like summer, I think.”

“Thanks Kenma!”

His friend just smiles.

 

.

.

.

 

When Shouyou shows up to practice next morning, he feels less edgy and little more concentrated, he doesn’t have to be careful around all the other omegas, like Yachi, Sugawara-san or Yamaguchi, it’s just around Kageyama that he needs to watch out. He can do it and he will do it! Because he is not letting his setter walk away from him, not until he has beaten him and they have reached the very top at nationals.

“Kageyama!” Shouyou yells and runs towards him.

When his friends turns to look at him, Shouyou feels like the breath has been knocked out of him because since when Kageyama has become so pretty –there is no way this should be legal, Kageyama is cheating somehow so that Shouyou will lose in this alpha business.

He hadn’t noticed before, well, he had gotten that his partner was kind of unique and he hadn’t been able to tear his gaze away from him when he had first seem him on the court but Shouyou _notices_ now, Kageyama with his usual frown and murderous expression shouldn’t be anything like pretty but he _is._ Shouyou swallows, he kind of feels dizzy again.

“What?” Kageyama says, ball still in his hand and he looks more pissed than usual, if Shouyou was daring enough he would even say, almost hurt.

“Toss to me.”

“I won’t toss if you keep missing the hit,” Kageyama snaps and Shoyou kind of wants to blurt out, he spent the entirety of last night reading about _nesting_ , because omegas like to nest or something, right?

Still he doesn’t think a ‘Hey! Kageyama-kun we should start nesting now that I know how to do it.’ Will help him much with his current situation; so no, he doesn’t. “Why are you so angry, geez, it’s barely mid-morning.”

“You _stink_ ,” Kageyama complains icily at what Shouyou feels affronted, because he doesn’t. He takes proper baths every morning, thank you very much.

“I don’t,”

“Yeah,” Tsukishima chirps maliciously from the other side of the court. “You stink of betrayal.”

“What?!” Shoyou asks annoyed. “What is he even talking about?”

“I don’t know.” Kageyama grumbles displeased, tightening the hold of the ball on his hands. “Shut it. You want me to toss or not?”

“Yeah!”

“Be-tra-yal,” Tsukishima sing-songs from his spot at what Yamaguchi squeaks a high ‘Shhh, Tsukki!”.

Shouyou just looks at them and wonders what the hell?!

 

.

.

.

 

It’s later that Yachi explains to him, somewhat flustered, that he smells like a claimed alpha; she explains that he has an new omega’s scent trailing all over him. Yachi says it smells like wool or something cozy and Shouyou remembers Kenma’s warnings.

“And this is bad?” He asks anxious because no one explained things like this in detail to him.

She looks anxiously at him. “Well, I, I th-thought, uh,” she stammers. “I thought you were already courting Kageyma-kun?”

“WHAAAAT!” Shouyou looks at her wide-eyed. “I was?”

“Well,” Yachi says taken aback by his outburst. “Aren’t you?”

“I,” he looks down. “I don’t know how to.”

Yachi bits her cheek. “Well, you tried to give him the mating bite days ago… that has to count, right?”

“I didn’t know I was trying to do that!” Shouyou protests broken-hearted.

“Then,” Yachi says. “Maybe you could start with something easier like flowers, or maybe chocolates?”

Shouyou thinks that idea is not so bad.

 

.

.

.

 

Kageyama throws the flowers at his face, all the sunflowers ending up squashed against his nose while he sneezes at them. The chocolates do better (and only because Shouyou made sure they were of one hundred percent milk) but is still not enough.

He keeps asking Yachi and he buys candy, meat buns (because who doesn’t like them? _Really?)_ and milk, many, many boxes of milk.

Until one day at least, Kageyma takes pity of him.

They are practicing over time like always, when his partner finally says. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Shouyou asks because it could mean anything.

“Yeah,” Kageyama shrugs. “You don’t stink anymore so it’s okay.”

To him it looks like a yes.

And it’s enough.

 

.

.

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little thing. Not betaed.


End file.
